A silver halide photographic light-sensitive material is photographically processed through a development step, a bleaching step, a washing step and a stabilization step after being exposed. The photographic processing is ordinarily conducted using an automatic processing machine. On such occasions, a replenisher replenishing system is commonly used wherein the processing solution in a processing tank is controlled so that the activity thereof is kept constant. In the case of the replenisher replenishing system, the purposes thereof include dilution of materials dissolved out from the light-sensitive material, correction of the amount of evaporation and replenishment of consumed components. Because of solution replenishing, much overflow-solution is ordinarily discharged.
Recently, world wide movements for regulations on prohibiting dumping photo-effluent into oceans and regulations against disposal of plastic materials have been promoted. Accordingly, development of a new system in which photographic waste solution is markedly reduced and bottles for processing agents are eliminated is demanded. In addition, safety regulations on packaging materials have been made strengthened to maintain safety regarding the transportation of liquid hazardous substances, resulting in an increase of cost. In mini-labs which have recently proliferated rapidly, errors frequently occur during dissolution or dilution operations of the replenishing solutions due to a lack of man power. Therefore, this conventional replenishment system has drawn much frequent complaints.
Accordingly, in the photographic industry a new replenishing system is demanded in which photographic waste solution is markedly reduced, bottles for processing agents are eliminated and dissolving operations are also eliminated.
In response to these demands Japanese Patent O.P.I Publication No. 5-119454/1993 discloses a method of tableting almost all processing components and directly supplying tablets in processing tanks. Japanese Patent O.P.I Publication No. 4-237045/1992 discloses a method of setting powdered processing agents in part in automatic processors, and directly supplying them in processing tanks after weighing the necessary amounts. Further, Japanese Patent O.P.I Publication No. 2-109042/1990 discloses a method of using a granulated processing agent. These references are common in disclosing using a solid chemical instead of the conventional solution processing agent. However, the preceding two disclose directly supplying the solid processing agent in processing tanks, and the latter one discloses dissolving the solid processing agent to obtain replenishing solutions.
In order to produce a solid processing agent such as a granulated processing agent, processing agents are pulverized, granulated adding water and then dried to obtain the granulated processing agent. Tablets can be produced by compressing and molding the granulated processing agent or a powdered processing agent. The above references disclose the tablet production in this manner. However, the inventor has found that, although the solid processing composition can be obtained by the above conventional method, there are problems regarding storage stability in the case of a fixing or fix-bleach composition comprising a thiosulfate.
Japanese Patent O.P.I Publication No. 5-165174/1993 discloses the solid processing composition comprising a thiosulfate salt and having an ammonium ion content not more than 50 mol % based on the total cation content. Japanese Patent O.P.I. Publication No. 5-232656/1993 discloses the solid processing composition comprising a thiosulfate salt and a thiocyanate salt. However, these references only disclose storage stability of the solid composition tightly packed by a packaging material after its production, and fail to disclose storage stability of the solid composition unpacked and allowed to stand at an arbitrary temperature and humidity. The inventor has made an extensive study as to the relationship between the solid composition comprising a thiosulfate salt and/or a thiocyanate salt and storage conditions, and found that the solid processing composition comprising a specific additive reduces hygroscopicity of a thiosulfate salt or a thiocyanate salt and exhibits an excellent storage stability whether packed or not.